Returning Evils
by Pessimistic Rose
Summary: After six years of peace and quiet in The Pink Palace, Coraline Jones goes exploring around while her parents are away. What she finds not only frightens her, but it frightens her best friend, Wybie, as well. Coraline x Wybie later on. It's my first! R&R!


**Disclaimer-I'm not Neil Gaiman, people! Duh! If I was, I'd be happy, and all. Well, anyhow, read this, if you would, please, and review!**

Chapter 1

Wybourn Lovat propped his head on his hand as he gazed thoughtfully out pf the window. Class was about to end and he had things to do; repairing his motorized bike, (which he had recently crashed due to a certain mischievous black cat), mowing his grandmother's tangled mess of a lawn, and goofing around with his best friend, Coraline Jones.

As the bell rang, Wybie jumped and fell out of his desk, bumping his head as he went down.

"Nice job, WhyBorn," His classmates teased, kicking him on their way out of the classroom.

"Wybourn, could you please come to my desk for a moment?" His teacher, Mr. Gable, a ridiculously ancient history teacher, said. Wybie gathered his books and dropped them into his backpack and dragged his feet to Mr. Gable's desk.

"Wybourn, your history grades have been slipping lately, and it is my obligation as your history instructor to make sure you are doing everything to your capability in your studies…" Mr. Gable droned on. _God, _Wybie thought, _why can't he just yell at me? It'd be easier for the both of us. He's practically killing himself trying to motivate me. _"…do you understand?" He finished, looking pink in the face.

"Yes, sir. I'll try my absolute hardest from now on." Wybie grinned a fake, lopsided smile, and subconsciously flipped his hazel-nut curls out of his face and walked out of the classroom to freedom, hearing Mr. Gable yelling "Please do!" as he did so.

-----------------------------------------

Whistling, Wybie jumped off of the bus and walked up the dirt road to his grandmother's home. He glanced to his left, where The Pink Palace stood. He'd only been in there once, and he had never been that eager to go back. It made the hairs on his neck stand up and his blood curl. He shivered just thinking about it.

He smiled as his house came into view, for he could see the slim figure of Coraline in the distance. She hadn't been in school that day, and he guessed that she was sick or something. Obviously, she was feeling better now, because she was outside and it was only around thirty-five degrees out, and raining. Wybie frowned as he got closer, seeing that Coraline was frowning, her brows furrowed and her wet, blue hair clinging to her face. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Wybie was walking up the drive, as she was gazing into the mountains beyond, her arms folding against he rain-jacket covered chest.

"Hullo, Coraline!" Wybie yelled to her, and her head snapped to the drive, her frown disappearing for a moment. She jogged down the lane to Wybie and tilted her head, a habit of hers, as she began to talk to him.

"So, why are doing so suckishly in history?" She inquired, her hands nervously shaking by her sides. Wybie could tell that something was bothering her, and she wasn't in school because she was sick.

"Um, I'll tell you later," Wybie said. " Why weren't you in school today?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, Mum and Dad are away on a short vacation for a few days, so I thought I'd take the day off, you know, to explore a bit." She sighed. Wybie groaned.

"Cora, you have lived here for six years, what's left to explore? Mr. Bobo's exotic collection of weird cheese? Besides, your six-teen. You really took a day off to explore your house?" He rolled his eyes and grinned a bit.

"No! Of course I didn't…entirely. I've had a weird feeling when I've been goofing around my house, and I think I've heard the scurrying feet of mice lately," Her frown deepened as she continued. "I messed around outside for a while, and I was at the tennis courts, where I found something strange, scary, even." She paused, her chest heaving up and down quickly. Wybie took her hand, and for once, she didn't pull back. She let out a slow sigh before continuing.

"Wybie, the boards were pushed off. I thought an animal did it, or something. When I went to look at them, I saw that they had five thin claw-marks on them. I shone my flashlight down the well, only to discover that the key wasn't there." Coraline closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. Wybie looked confused.

"How?" He uttered the one word quietly, and Coraline had to strain to hear him. Rain pattered against the gravel and dirt, turning the ground into a muddy river.

"I don't know," She confessed. "I only know one thing. Wybie, she's back."

**Author's Note- So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism only, please. Mean reviews will be ignored. I'll update soon1 **


End file.
